Un nuevo camino
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Continuación del capítulo 229 del manga. Oneshot versión Rollen.
1. Chapter 1

DGM no me pertenece. Esto es solo un pequeño oasis para pasar el mal trago de los últimos capítulos del manga XD

 **Un nuevo camino**

Allen había utilizado nuevamente el arca, a pesar de haber dicho que no lo haría, con tal de lograr escapar del General Tiedoll, Jhonny y Kanda para no causarles más problemas. Él debía estar solo, si estaban con él solo sería una carga. No quería que más exorcistas comenzaran a dudar de la inocencia y se convirtieran en caídos.

Aunque parecía que su travesía de escape no había funcionado como él hubiera deseado.

— ¡Idiota brote de habas!—le dijo Kanda enojado, sosteniéndolo de su abrigo— ¡¿por qué estás tan empeñado de alejarte de nosotros?!

—No debiste venir Kanda, no quiero causar problemas, no más. Además, es peligroso estar a mi lado.

—Ya de por sí eres un problema andante así que, qué más da.

Allen se deshizo de su agarre y lo miró detenidamente.

—Eres un idiota. Nunca debiste volver a la Orden, estabas bien siendo libre.

—Alma ya está muerto, así que tomé la decisión de venir en tu ayuda, estúpido.

Las típicas peleas entre ellos eran cosa de todos los días, pero ahora había un poco de camaradería en ellas.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo más, ya que Kanda fue empujado por alguien, chocando con otra persona conocida.

—Cuidado, Yu.

— ¡¿Lavi?! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Me trajeron—explicó señalando con la cabeza a la persona que lo había llevado allí, la cuál fue la culpable de empujar a Kanda—ya sabía que haría algo así al verlo.

Kanda se fijó de lo que el conejo hablaba y no entendió nada de lo que sucedía.

— ¿Y esos dos qué hacen?

Allen se encontraba sentado en el suelo, debido a que también había recibido el impacto de un cuerpo sobre de él. Estaba un poco sorprendido por tal bienvenida, pero no es como si no hubiera sucedido antes. Road Kamelot estaba sobre de él, abrazándolo y besándolo como aquél día en el arca.

—Te extrañé tanto, Allen—exclamó Road sonriente soltándolo un poco.

— ¿Road? ¡Road! ¿Estás bien? ¡Pensé que el apócrifo te había….! ¡Ese día desapareciste y no supe nada más de ti!—Allen la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza para verificar que ella en verdad estuviera ahí.

— ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

Allen notó la sonrisilla en su rostro y decidió soltarla.

—No…es solo que desapareciste por protegerme y eso no me agrada…

— ¿Crees que moriría con ese simple ataque? ¿Qué tan poco me conoces, Allen?

—Eres demasiado extraña como para conocerte bien, además siempre estás llena de misterios y no dices las cosas claras.

— ¿Ahora estás enojado?—Road rio.

Allen la miró molesto.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Durante estos tres meses he estado intentando conectar mi sueño contigo, pero no lo he logrado. Por suerte, sentí que utilizaste el arca y vine hasta aquí a verte.

— ¿Sentiste que utilizara el arca?

—Yo fui la que pasó toda la información de tu arca a la nueva, además puedo sentir quién la usa, por lo que sé cuándo eres tú quien la utiliza.

—Ahora entiendo.

— ¿Quieres ir a la mansión Campbell, verdad? Yo puedo llevarte, especialmente ahora que no tienes a Tim.

El rostro de Allen se llenó de dolor al recordar a su compañero de viajes y amigo.

—Tim era un buen compañero para ti, ¿verdad?

—Él ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

—Tal vez no pueda reemplazar a Tim, pero sí puedo servirte de compañía Allen, además puedo ser útil para ti—Road sonrió.

Allen la miró confuso. Jamás podía entender a esa Noah. Parecía tan agresiva al principio, pero ahora cada vez que se la encontraba, lo ayudaba. ¿Quién era ella realmente y por qué hacía esas cosas por él?

Allen soltó una pequeña carcajada y suspiró.

—Se supone que eres mi enemiga, pero siempre me estás ayudando. ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Quién soy yo para ti?

— ¿Quién eres para mí? Ya te lo he dicho antes, me gustas Allen.

— ¿Te gusto por ser Allen o por tener las memorias del decimocuarto?—ese detalle era algo importante en ese tema.

—Neah no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con mis sentimientos por ti, a mí me gusta Allen y solamente Allen, tonto.

Allen solo pudo reír ante ello. En realidad eso era tranquilizante y reconfortante. Era bueno tener a alguien que lo quisiera por ser quién es.

—Me alegra escuchar eso Road. Me alegra saber que hay alguien aún en el mundo que no le importe que yo sea el decimocuarto.

Y sin pensarlo ni proponérselo, Allen acarició el cabello de Road, acercándose a ella para poder besarla.

Ella aunque sorprendida por aquélla acción, aceptó con gusto.

Mientras tanto Lavi y Kanda miraban aún confundidos.

—Bueno, no me esperaba que Allen también la besara.

— ¿Qué relación traen esos dos?

—No lo sé, pero parece que se han olvidado de nuestra presencia.

—Hay que golpearlos entonces.

—Hey, espera un poco Yu, no seas tan brusco, dales un poco de espacio.

Al separarse, Allen miró a Road sorprendido por su propia acción.

—Yo…no quería…bueno…es que…

—Me besaste—dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo sien…

—No te atrevas a disculparte por ello—silenció Road posando un dedo en los labios de Allen.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—Entonces, gracias Road.

Road se acercó nuevamente a Allen con la intención de repetir el beso, pero el chico del parche los interrumpió.

—Oigan ustedes dos, comprendo que están felices de encontrarse, pero no creen que se han olvidado de nosotros y de a dónde debemos de ir…—Lavi se encontraba sentado junto a ellos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Calla Bookman Jr., no interrumpas ahora…

Road lo empujó un poco, apartándolo con su mano, para aprovechar el momento y darle a Allen ese beso que tanto quería repetir.

Allen la miró sonrojado. En verdad había olvidado la presencia de Kanda y ni siquiera se había percatado de Lavi, pero se avergonzaba que ellos hubieran visto toda la escenita que armó con Road.

—Lavi, no te vi llegar—le confesó riendo avergonzado.

—Obviamente, si andabas besuqueándote con Road.

Allen no pudo debatir eso.

—Road fue quién me trajo—explicó el pelirrojo.

— ¿No se suponía que los Noah te tenían secuestrado?—intervino Kanda.

—Yo lo saqué de ahí—explicó Road—nos será útil hacia dónde vamos.

—Te lo repito Road—le dijo Allen—sabes más cosas de las que dices.

Ella solo sonrió.

— ¿Cómo pueden confiar en ella? Es una Noah.

Kanda aún no confiaba en ella. No después de haberlo provocado cuando hicieron despertar a Alma.

—Yo solo confío en ella—confesó Allen—aunque realmente no sé por qué, pero lo hago.

Road rio encantada con esa respuesta.

—Antes de ir a nuestro destino, es mejor que comas y duermas un poco Allen.

Las tripas de Allen gruñeron ante la mención de la palabra comida.

Kanda gruñó exasperado.

—Y ahora tenemos que esperar que el estúpido brote de habichuelas descanse y coma. Genial…

— ¡Es Allen, Baakanda!

—Después de tanto tiempo siguen tratándose igual, ¿eh?

— ¡Cállate Lavi!—le gritaron los dos.

Road no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Ustedes tres me recuerdan un poco a Tyki y a los gemelos. Son tan divertidos.

Allen la miró avergonzado por la típica pelea que había iniciado.

—Pero como soy la única que sé el camino, tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga, así que dejemos a Allen descansar y comer.

—No hubiéramos perdido el tiempo si ustedes no se hubieran tardado tanto en su reencuentro—mencionó Lavi burlón.

— ¡Ahora tú Lavi!

—Loufa estará muy triste de saber esto, Allen.

— ¡Lavi!

—Eres un rompecorazones, Allen.

—¡Oye!


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece. Esta historia no es una continuación del capítulo anterior, es otra historia diferente, aunque conservaba el argumento principal y algunas características.

 **Un nuevo camino**

Allen había logrado escapar de Kanda y los demás, no podía estar cerca de ellos, él era peligroso. Cambiaba al decimocuarto sin darse cuenta en absoluto. Si ellos permanecían a su lado, solo los dañaría.

Había utilizado el arca para ir a una ciudad en dónde había estado antes con su maestro, solo esperaba que nadie más lo encontrara, pero al instante se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

Sintió como alguien lo hacía caer al suelo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la persona a la que menos esperaba. Besándolo.

Road Kamelot tenía los labios sobre los de él. Lo había tomado tan por sorpresa como siempre que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

A los pocos segundos, ella se alejó de él, para sonreírle y abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte Allen—le dijo la Noah al oído.

Allen tardó un poco en procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿En verdad era Road? Sus labios se sentían como si fuera ella. A pesar de que solo los había probado una vez anteriormente, los recordaba bien.

Hizo que lo soltara para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Road?

—¿Quién más, Allen?

Sorprendido de que en verdad fuera ella, comenzó a revisar su cuerpo. Miró sus piernas, sus brazos y su rostro, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera herida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

Road sonrió. Allen aún era el mismo de siempre, por lo menos en ese momento.

—Estoy bien, Allen. No pensé que estuvieras preocupado por mí.

—Pues es que desapareciste repentinamente. Ni siquiera Tyki sabía por qué no despertabas. Y no estaba preocupado—aclaró.

—Allen, el golpe del apócrifo me afectó. Durante estos tres meses no había logrado recuperar mi cuerpo. Pero definitivamente contigo cerca podré hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo necesito que me des un beso para tener fuerzas nuevamente.

Mientras lo explicaba, Road se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro con intención de volver a besarlo.

Pero fueron interrumpidos.

Kanda llegó junto a ellos, poniendo a Mugen sobre el cuello de Allen.

—¿Huyes de nosotros y te encuentro con una Noah? ¿Es esto por lo que no nos querías cerca?

—¿Kanda? —Allen se pone de pie, logrando quitarse a Road de encima—¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Te seguí, estúpido brote de habas—gruñó—¡¿Planeabas dejar atrás a ese estúpido científico que huyó de la Orden para ayudarte?! ¡¿Con qué propósito quieres hacer todo tú solo?! ¡¿Protegerme es lo que quieres?! ¡No necesito que me protejas, estúpido brote de habas!

Era bien sabido que Allen y Kanda no se llevaban bien y que peleaban en cualquier momento, y por supuesto esta no era la excepción.

—¡Estás muy débil, Kanda! ¡¿Cuántas veces más podrás regenerarte?! ¡Ni tú mismo lo sabes! ¡Soy peligroso! ¡Me convierto en el decimocuarto sin darme cuenta! ¡Podría matarte!

—¡No me interesa! Volví a la Orden con un solo propósito. ¡Lo hice para ayudarte con tu estúpido problema!

—¿Tú ayudarme a mí? ¡Como si fuera a creerte!

—¡Tú me ayudaste a salvar a Alma, es solo un pago, no pienso deberte nada! ¡Y, además, no hubiera pensado que al huir de nosotros te reunieras con esta Noah! Pero claro—dijo irónico—Lavi dijo que ella ya te ha besado antes, debe ser por eso, ¿no?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé qué hace Road aquí!

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la chica, quien les sonreía.

—¿Ya terminaron de pelear?

Allen ignoró su pregunta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Allen, yo trasladé la información de un arca a otra, así que, si lo deseo, puedo saber a dónde te diriges cuando la usas.

—¿Qué? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Así es. Pero solo funciona si tú eres quien usa el arca. Te he buscado todos estos meses, hasta que hoy la utilizaste y pude encontrarte. Además, no sabes cómo llegar a la mansión, ¿verdad?

Allen la miró sorprendido. Él no le había dicho a nadie sobre esa mansión. Pero sabía que Road conocía más cosas de lo que aparentaba. Ella incluso sabía la frase que Mana le había dejado y eso era muy sospechoso. Pero a pesar de ello, podría aprovechar esa oportunidad que le brindaba.

—¿Puedes llevarme?

—Claro, aunque nos llevará tiempo. Hay hechizos en todo el camino hacia la mansión, ni siquiera el arca puede encontrarla fácilmente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una semana.

—¿Tanto?

—¡Ya cállense y explíquenme de lo que hablan! —les gritó Kanda quien era ignorado.

—¡Tú no vas, BaaKanda!

—Allen, ¿por qué no dejas que vaya? —preguntó Road.

—Tú deberías saber mejor que yo, que soy muy peligroso. Además, él ya no resiste como de antes.

—¿Y? Él te quiere acompañar, no veo el problema. Pero tú como siempre, piensas en los demás y no en ti…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú nunca piensas en ti Allen. Siempre te quedas a lo último, siempre son los demás por delante de ti. ¿Por qué las demás personas solo pueden confiar en que tú los salvarás? ¿Por qué no ponen de su parte y se ayudan ellos mismos? ¿Por qué nadie te protege a ti? Y ahora cuando por fin alguien te ofrece una mano, tú los rechazas.

Allen se quedó en silencio unos minutos, reflexionando las palabras de Road. Esa chica en verdad tenía razón. Pero había un punto importante que ella no había tocado.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Allen se estaba enojando.

—Que exageras. Es por ello por lo que has estado solo durante estos meses. Tú necesitabas ayuda y no se la pediste a nadie. Te apuesto a que, si lo hubieras hecho, no te sentirías tan mal con la destrucción de Tim.

—¡No metas a Tim en esto!

—Allen, tú crees que nunca debiste traer contigo a Tim, ¿verdad? Ahí es donde estás mal. Tim eligió ir contigo y se sacrificó por ti. Tú no tienes porqué arrepentirte de que te acompañara. Y ahora, yo y Kanda Yu queremos ayudarte y tienes que aceptarlo, ¿entiendes? De todas formas, aunque me alejaras de tu lado no me importaría, ya que siempre voy a estar junto a ti cuidándote como te mereces.

Allen se quedó callado nuevamente. En verdad había muchas personas que querían ayudarlo, pero él solo sabía huir de ellas para protegerlas.

—Ahora—habló Kanda—, explíquenme qué tenemos que hacer.

Allen enojado y frustrado por la regañada que Road le dio, le contó a grandes rasgos sobre el apócrifo y la mansión a dónde iban.

—¿Y no hay otra forma más rápida de llegar ahí?

—Sí la hay—dijo la Noah quien sería su guía en esa ocasión.

—¡¿Y por qué no la dijiste antes?!

—Porque Allen no va a querer ayudarme.

—Estúpido brote de habas ¡ayúdala!

—¡Es Allen! Y no sé a qué se refiere, ¿cómo voy a ayudarla si no lo sé?

Ambos miraron a la Noah.

—Utilizaré mi puerta, por lo que podríamos llegar en tres días, pero aún estoy muy débil. Por lo que, si quieren llegar en ese tiempo, necesito que Allen me bese cada vez que lo necesite.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué de esa manera?!—Allen se sonrojó ante esa solución.

—Porque aún no sabes los efectos que tus besos tienen en mí. Pueden darme la energía que necesito para acortar nuestro viaje.

Allen lo pensó. Eso parecía un truco de Road para que la besara. Pero ¿y si era cierto? Llegarían cuatro días antes. Además, solo eran besos, ¿no? Y ella ya lo había besado antes, así que podría decir que estaba acostumbrado.

—Trato hecho, Road.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces, comencemos.

Estuvieron viajando con la puerta de Road de un lado a otro. Allen tuvo que besarla varias veces, para que pudiera convocarla en cada ocasión.

Ya muy entrada la noche, la Noah se veía agotada. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo jadeando y sudorosa. Incluso no podía conservar su forma Noah.

—Ya basta por hoy, Road. Mañana seguiremos. Mejor busquemos un lugar dónde pasar la noche, tengo un poco de dinero de las presentaciones que he hecho como payaso.

Road quiso negarse, pero tuvo que aceptar que necesitaba un buen descanso.

—Maldito apócrifo—se quejó.

—Tranquila, ya has hecho suficiente por un día.

Allen tan caballeroso como siempre, la cargó en brazos.

—Busquemos una posada. Incluso así podremos comer un poco.

A Road le encantó el hecho de que Allen la cargara. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y aspiró su aroma.

—¿Por qué me hueles? —le preguntó avergonzado.

—Allen, ¿ya me has cargado así antes?

—Sí. Cuando huimos de la Orden, Tyki se llevó a Tim y yo te cargué todo el camino.

Ella sonrió ampliamente contra su pecho.

—No recuerdo que lo hayas hecho, pero recuerdo está sensación. Se siente como si me brindarás toda tu protección.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que te sacrificaste para ayudarme. Después de todo, tú eres una de las personas que más me ha apoyado. Aunque no entiendo por qué.

—Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos a la mansión.

—Tssskkkk…—escucharon que Kanda se quejara como siempre—déjense de cursilerías y busquemos la posada.

Kanda no soportaba verlos. Era demasiado cursi y lindo para su gusto.

—Miren quien lo dice, la persona que regresó a la vida y permaneció en el lugar que tanto odiaba solo para encontrar al amor de su vida—Allen estaba en modo oscuro y no dejaría que Kanda se burlara de él en ese tipo de temas.

Kanda activó a mugen y en un segundo se encontraba en el cuello de Allen de manera amenazadora.

—¿Quieres morir, estúpido brote de habas? Que sepas mi historia no quiere decir que puedes entrometerte.

Road empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual logró que Kanda se alejara un poco de Allen.

—Ustedes dos son muy parecidos. Son tan divertidos cuando discuten. Aunque claro, si tuviera que elegir a uno de ustedes, definitivamente prefiero a Allen.

La chica se limpió una lágrima que cayó mientras reía.

—¿Nos parecemos? —Allen estaba indignado—¿por qué todos dicen eso?

Desactivando a Mugen y totalmente enojado, Kanda comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

—Ni crean que dormiré en la misma habitación que ustedes.

Ya en la posada, a mitad de noche, Allen veía como Road se retorcía en la cama. No había dormido tranquila en toda la noche, así que decidió cuidarla y vigilar sus sueños, aunque parecía que eso no servía de nada.

De repente, ella despertó totalmente agitada y sudorosa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Allen preocupado.

—Es otro efecto secundario del ataque del apócrifos. Tengo pesadillas sin parar.

El joven se acercó a ella, apoyando la frente junto a la de la Noah para sentir su temperatura.

—No tienes fiebre.

Road no se podía creer que él ya no pusiera su espacio entre ellos. ¿Comenzaba a confiar en ella?

—Es raro ver a un Noah de esa manera. Especialmente que la Noah del sueño tenga pesadillas.

—No puedo controlar del todo mis sueños. Y recuerda que también soy humana.

Al observarlo, Road se percató que él estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

—¡Hey! Se supone que tú también debes descansar y estás sentado en una dura y fría silla. Para eso está la cama, ¿sabes?

—Pero es para ti. Recuerda que solo quedaban dos habitaciones con cama individual. Y Kanda no quiso compartir habitación conmigo y honestamente prefiero compartirla contigo que con ese idiota.

Ella ya más tranquila por las pesadillas y divertida con la relación de ese par, le sonrió.

—¿Acaso no quieres acostarte en la misma cama conmigo? ¿Crees que te saltaré encima?

—No creo que hagas algo así, pero sería irrespetuoso de mi parte hacer eso. Eres una chica—aclaró.

—¿Ves? —le dijo enojada—siempre pensado en los otros y no en ti. Allen Walker, súbete a dormir a la cama ahora mismo o yo me voy a bajar. No me importa en absoluto que quieras hacerte el caballero en este momento.

Nuevamente Allen sabía que hablaba en serio. Pero ¿podría dormir junto a una chica? Era algo que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera se le había cruzado la idea por la cabeza.

No teniendo otra opción y pensando en el bienestar de su guía en este viaje, subió a la cama. Road se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama para que pudiera hacerlo, pero una vez que él se recostó por completo, ella se le acercó más, hasta poder abrazarlo. Allen no se movió, ni la alejó, solo suspiró derrotado.

—Si estoy así de cerca de ti, ya no tendré pesadillas.

—Sigo preguntándome, por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien que en realidad es tu enemigo.

—No te preocupes, lo recordarás pronto.

—No creo que necesite recordar Road. Muy probablemente solo estés haciendo esto, porque tenías algún tipo de relación con el decimocuarto.

—Neah no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con eso, Allen. Te he dicho muchas veces antes que me gustas. Me gusta Allen y solo Allen. Así como me has tenido la confianza para guiarte en tu camino, me gustaría que también confiaras en mí en ese tema.

La expresión en el rostro de Road hizo que Allen se sintiera culpable por su duda. En verdad parecía que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Pero esa culpa, pronto se convirtió en algo más. Allen comenzaba a sentirse nervioso con la cercanía de la Noah. Empezó a retorcerse nerviosamente, intentando tomar un poco las distancias. Road se dio perfectamente cuenta de su comportamiento.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es que yo…

Road se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

El joven la observó fijamente. ¿Qué le ocurría? Era como si un deseo ansioso se hubiera hecho cargo de su cuerpo. Y no tenía ningún control sobre él.

Así que simplemente, siguió su deseo y haciéndola girar, logró ponerla bajó de él en la cama para tener acceso total a su boca.

La había besado numerosas veces durante todo el día, pero ni un solo beso había sido de esa magnitud.

— ¿Allen? —preguntó una vez que tuvo libre su boca para hablar.

—No sé qué me pasa, pero yo quiero…contigo…yo quiero…de ti…

Allen no tenía ni idea de cómo explicárselo. Pero, Road comprendió perfectamente.

Acariciando su cabello y enredando sus dedos en él, lo atrajo nuevamente para que ahora fuera ella quien lo besara.

—No hace falta que lo comprendas ahora Allen, solo hazlo.

Después de gruñir un poco con irritación por no haber obtenido la respuesta a sus deseos, Allen optó por dejarse llevar, tal y como ella quería.

No habían dormido mucho durante la noche, especialmente Allen, pero a pesar de ello, su viaje avanzaba a grandes velocidades. Road tenía mucha energía, pero no perdía oportunidad de seguir pidiéndole besos a Allen de vez en cuando.

—Podremos llegar hoy en la noche—mencionó Road.

—Pensé que sería hasta mañana, pero así dejaré de ver que se besen—gruñó Kanda fastidiado—, pero ¿por qué el cambio? Estamos avanzando más rápido que ayer.

—Tengo muchísima más energía dado que anoche, Allen me dio mucho más que solo besos.

Allen se quedó completamente rojo. No se esperaba que Road le contara todo eso a Kanda. ¡Se suponía que era privado! ¡Un secreto solo entre los dos!

Kanda miró al brote de habas totalmente asqueado, mientras chasqueaba la lengua aún más fastidiado que antes.

—La próxima vez no preguntaré nada. Qué bueno que no dormí en la misma habitación.

—Tuviste suerte, porque no nos hubiera importado tu presencia.

—¡Road! —le gritó Allen aún más avergonzado que antes.

Justo al anochecer, tal y como Road había mencionado, llegaron a aquel amplio campo de trigo y a lo lejos podía verse la mansión que tanto deseaba Allen encontrar.

Allen al verla, sintió su visión borrosa, cayendo de rodillas al suelo se cubrió la cabeza con desesperación. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

De un momento a otro la escena que Allen tenía frente a sus ojos cambió. Tal y como en los recuerdos de Kanda, pudo ver como Neah asesinaba a todos los miembros de su clan. Pero, Neah lo hacía para salvarlos. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban en su rostro mientras con su espada despedazaba a todos los Noah. Su misión era que nunca nadie más fuera consumido por las memorias que poseían y que terminaran perdiéndose a sí mismos. Su familia lo llamó traidor.

Un joven de cabello castaño y gafas le imploró a Neah que no asesinara a Road, prometía encontrar una solución a todo ese caos, sin que la tocara a ella. Neah aceptó, después de todo, Allen era su amigo y el amante de Road. Pero antes de que Allen pudiera encontrar la solución, Mana se había perdido a sí mismo y ahora solo decía ser el Conde del Milenio, el primer apóstol, Adam. Él luchó con Neah y lo devoró.

Allen angustiado y desesperado, solo pudo ofrecerse a ser él el recipiente para albergar las memorias del llamado decimocuarto Noah. No quería dejar a Road, pero probablemente fuera su única opción para poder salvarla. Antes de ello, acordó con la Noah de los sueños que volvería a su lado aun pasaran cientos de años y que ella debía proteger a Mana.

Mientras Allen veía aquellas visiones, aún tendido en el campo de trigo, decía todo lo que veía.

—Road, tú eres… Mana es…

El joven de cabello gris observó su mano con la inocencia.

—¿Por qué volví a ser niño? ¿Fue por la inocencia?

El dolor de cabeza de Allen le resultó tan insoportable, que terminó desmayándose en los brazos de Road.

Kanda no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Lo único que sabía era que esa mansión a la que habían llegado era importante para descubrir algunos aspectos del decimocuarto, pero no se esperaba que el brote de habas resultara tan afectado.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la Orden tiene muchos secretos—explicó Road, mientras secaba el sudor del rostro de Allen—, igualmente, ustedes no conocen la verdadera naturaleza de la inocencia. ¿Acaso crees que algo como el apócrifo sea algo Santo y digno de Dios? ¿Acaso crees que la inocencia que tanto daño le ha causado a exorcistas como tú, es en verdad una sustancia divina? Y no solo eso, si te rehusabas a utilizarla y la traicionabas, terminaban convirtiéndose en caídos. ¿Por qué los compatibles tienen que estar obligados a convertirse en exorcistas? ¿Por qué no pueden decidir? La inocencia eligió a Allen, por ser quien era, para que así pudiera obtener su poder y fortalecer al corazón, con ello conseguirían que nosotros fuéramos destruidos y que el Vaticano obtuviera el control del mundo.

Kanda comprendió enseguida que esa era la verdad. Como esa Noah mencionó, él mejor que nadie podía saber todo eso. Pero, sobre todo, era como si en el fondo siempre había conocido la verdad, como si sus más grandes dudas acerca de esa guerra santa fueran verdaderas.

—Habla como si él fuera otra persona, como si él te conociera, como si él mismo se hubiera ofrecido a ser el portador de las memorias del decimocuarto.

Road lo mira con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Allen no es en verdad la persona que ustedes conocen. Él es mucho más que un simple exorcista y mucho más que el portador de las memorias del decimocuarto Noah.

—Entonces, ¿quién es Allen Walker?

—Lo sabrás cuando él despierte.


End file.
